megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Israfel
Israfel is a recurring demon in the series. History Israfel is the angel of the trumpet in Islam, though unnamed in the Qur'an. Along with Mikhail, Djibril and Izra'il, he is one of the four Islamic archangels. Although the name "Israfel" does not appear in the Qur'an, mention is repeatedly made of an unnamed trumpet-angel assumed to identify this figure: "And the trumpet shall be blown, so all those that are in the heavens and all those that are in the earth shall swoon, except Allah; then it shall be blown again, then they shall stand up awaiting." —Qur'an (39.68). In Islamic tradition he is said to have been sent, along with the other three Islamic archangels, to collect dust from the four corners of the earth, although only Izra'il succeeded in this mission. It was from this dust that Adam was formed. Israfel holds his holy trumpet to his lips century after century, awaiting the signal from God to sound it at the Last Judgement. At this time he will descend to Earth and stand upon the holy rock in Jerusalem. The first blow of his trumpet will shatter the world, and the second blow will awaken the dead and summon them to judgement. Certain sources indicate that, created at the beginning of time, Israfel possesses four wings, and is so tall as to be able to reach from the earth to the pillars of Heaven. A beautiful angel who is a master of music, Israfel sings praises to God in a thousand different languages, the breath of which is used to inject life into hosts of angels who add to the songs themselves. Israfel has been associated with a number of other angelic names, including Uriel, Sarafiel and Raphael. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Herald Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Herald Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ﻿ Israfel appears as a summonable demon and a sub-boss in Sector Horologium 1F, in Chaos Path. He will burst out of Horologium's main elevator shaft and proceed to attack the protagonist as the first of the final defensive lines of the angels to try and prevent the delivery of the Cosmic Eggs to Mother Mem Aleph in Horologium B9F. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Israfel can teach Nanashi the Bufudyne, Panic Voice, Mahamaon and Judgment skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Ice, Light, ailment and Almighty skills. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss (Chaos Route)= |-| Summoned Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice = Null |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill = Mabufula\Innate Hamaon\Innate Panic Voice\Innate Diarahan\46 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Gallery Category:Herald Race Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV